


Everything

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [24]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 100 words, But it's sorta cute, Drabble, I was forced into writing this, M/M, Not even worth reading, OMG SO SHORT, Owen is everything, Short, Zach is everything, everything, super short, that's the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Sheep told me to write something with 100 words. So I did.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Bungalow Blues [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611872
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sheep told me to write something with 100 words. So I did.

Owen had relationships. All failed but none of them had mattered. Nothing had until he'd met Zach. Everything he ever wanted and needed without knowing. Twice Zach's age and pushing 40, he had no clue why the 20 year old would want him. Insecurity was not a trait of his.

Owen was certain the man would leave him. The age difference was pretty big.

So he tried harder than he ever tried before, all the time.

It was driving Zach crazy! "Owen! Look... I appreciate all the effort but... you already give me _everything_ I need. _You_ are my everything."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I hate you, Sheep!


End file.
